


The Check

by iamtheletter13, kickintheshin



Category: Bully: Scholarship Edition
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Gossip, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheletter13/pseuds/iamtheletter13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickintheshin/pseuds/kickintheshin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy and Trent go out on a date. They can't decide who should pay for dinner. They can't decide who tops, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Check

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SugarHW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarHW/gifts).



"This is a pretty nice place." Jimmy voiced as he haphazardly cut the steak on his plate, a smile playing on his lips.  
"Hey, only the best for someone as cute as you." Trent answered with his most charming smile. It wasn't really all that charming, but Jimmy liked it nonetheless.  
"It took you a while to ask me out." The redhead noted as he stuck a too-big piece of the steak he had previously been mutilating with his silverware into his mouth, chewing with a merry expression on his usually stern features.  
"I was waiting for you to ask me out, babe." Trent cooed, shoveling potato into his mouth.  
"And for you to totally catch Gord and Zoe together. Obviously." He added.  
Jimmy shook his head through his bite, taking another before he had even swallowed because it melted like butter in his mouth. He wondered vaguely how much it would cost; they had both gotten two of the most expensive items on the menu. He was amused by the thought.  
"So, uh..." Jimmy started after finally clearing his mouth. It was hard to not keep eating, but he wanted to have a proper conversation.  
"What do you do for fun?" He realized he really didn't know much about the taller teen, other than how well he fought or how quick he was to make out with him after even the smallest token of affection.  
"I... Beat up nerds. And when I'm not doing that, I'm kinda into photography." Trent shrugged, downing the rest of his Coke.  
"I surf, when I'm at home."  
"'Home'?" Jimmy repeated.  
"You don't live in Bullworth?" He dug into his steak again, sad that he only had two bites left and not enough funds to pay for another.  
"I live in Maine" Trent replied.  
"My Dad was born here. So... Yeah, I go to the same school as he did. He said Bullworth made him into a man."  
Jimmy laughed and shook his head again.  
"It did, huh? It made me into a fag."  
"I was a fag before this place. Totally in my blood. My Dad left my Mom for this vegan hairdresser guy." Trent grinned idly to himself, shoveling the remainder of his food into his mouth, not so seductively. Jimmy didn't seem to notice.  
"That place turns everyone into a fag..." The redhead sighed.  
"Everybody is a fag, you're totally right. Christy told me, that Ricky told her, that Gary and Pete were caught by Pinky in the old Art classroom." Trent sounded like a mother in the schoolyard. Jimmy snorted aloud, having to take a drink of his Dr. Pepper to regain his composure.  
"I caught Gary with Kirby." He admitted.  
"Don't tell anyone I told you that, Gary made me promise not to tell."  
"I always thought that Gary'd be a slut." Trent snorted.  
"You gonna eat your mash?"  
"You want it?" Jimmy slid the plate over, sure to take the last of his steak with his fork, smiling as he ate.  
"It's soaked in gravy. You totally left the best part." Trent tutted to himself, eating the mash with the dessert spoon to his left.  
"I wanted steak." Jimmy shrugged, leaning back in his seat. He was full in almost an instant, sighing.  
"I don't have room for anything else, anyway."  
"Not even a... Coffee, whatever shit you're supposed to drink after a meal?" Trent asked, sweeping his hair behind his ear. Jimmy shrugged again.  
"I had my soda." He reached into his pocket for his wallet and attempted to wave down their waitress.  
"Where are we going, now?"  
Trent took his own wallet from his pocket.  
"Movie? Or we could..." His expression grew to a lewd smile. Jimmy's cheeks were very subtly reddened.  
"Hey, I'm paying." The redhead was too stern-sounding for it to have been an offering.  
"No, I think you'll find I am." Trent remarked, grabbing notes and putting them on the table.  
Jimmy chuckled and shook his head.  
"I have more money than you do." He commented, grabbing the notes Trent had set on the table and handing them back. It was about pride; he was the man, not the blond across from him. He needed to pay.  
"No." Trent gritted his teeth.  
"I'm paying. Stop being an ass." The male hissed, snatching his money and placing it back on the table.  
"Why do you even care so much, anyway? It's, like... 40 dollars you could be spending on something else." Jimmy grumbled.  
"It's the principle, Hopkins." Trent snarled, angered by Jimmy's forcefulness.  
"What principle? I want to treat you. So I'm paying." Jimmy growled back, teeth bared. He was ready for a fight.  
"Uh... Gentlemen?" The waitress, who had been standing there for a moment, watching the exchange, cut in.  
"You know you can spit your check..."  
Trent began to blush, at that.  
"O-oh... That makes sense."  
Jimmy gave the woman a twenty, and she took another twenty from the pile on the table.  
"Have a nice day, you two." She smiled brightly.  
Trent stood, wanting to leave, rather embarrassed. He rarely felt embarrassed. Jimmy grabbed his coat and pulled it on, huffing.  
"That... second suggestion you made still open?"  
Trent turned redder still, staring at his shoes with childish anger.  
"Maybe." He begrudgingly admitted.  
"I'm walking back to my dorm." Jimmy announced.  
"You can come, too, if you want."  
"You sound like you're doing me a favor." Trent swept his hair back.  
Jimmy's smile was mischievous, and his eyes were half-lidded when he looked back at Trent.  
"I am."  
"You... Still got that lighthouse key?" Trent asked in a quieted voice.  
"Yeah." Jimmy responded with a growing grin.  
"I've cleaned it up in there, too."  
"Good." Trent grabbed Jimmy's hand, pulling him along with some ferocity, the motion attracting surprised gazes from passers-by. Jimmy couldn't help but smile as he was guided along.  
"I've also got a key to the basement of the comic book store, the gym, and the Tenements." He informed brightly.  
"But the lighthouse has a good padlock on the door."  
"Yeah?" Trent clearly wasn't interested. If they were walked in on, he'd simply beat the memory out of whoever caught them.  
Jimmy yanked his hand out of Trent's when they neared the lighthouse, hopping over the fence and into the sand and jogging the rest of the way. He unlocked the door, peeking inside to make sure it wasn't occupied - he'd been surprised before by Derby and Johnny, who'd paid for his silence. Trent, as soon as the door was pushed closed, shoved Jimmy against the door with some ferocity, pulling the male's head to his and attacking his lips. Jimmy was momentarily shocked, glaring at Trent through his heavy eyelids, grabbing fistfuls of his baggy shirt to try and guide him closer. A rather daring tongue battled against the blonde's, and he wondered distantly what would happen as they got further along. They had no established roles, and Jimmy wasn't going to bottom; it wasn't in his nature. There was a rough hand on the front of Trent's pants.  
Trent was angered beyond words at the action, the male pushing Jimmy's hand away and taking over the groping. There was no way he was going to bottom, and he hoped Jimmy knew, the blond biting Jimmy's bottom lip harshly, guiding him over to the bare mattress at the side of the room. Jimmy attempted to drag them both down to the bed, in the hopes that he would be able to gain leverage, but they toppled to the floor instead, Jimmy on his back, breaking the kiss to pant and roll them both over. He held the bully's wrists to the ratty carpet, attacking with his mouth again, eyes fully closed.  
Trent put his knee between Jimmy's legs, allowing the male to kiss him. It wasn't an admission that he was giving up. Jimmy jerked against the intimate contact, breaking the kiss yet again and pressing their foreheads together, a glare of aggression cast at Trent. His head was in the clouds.  
"Y-you look like a fuckin' rapist, Hopkins." Trent spat, nudging Jimmy's crotch with his knee. He'd never had such an aggressive encounter, and it was exciting, in an odd way.  
"You really know how to charm a guy, Northwick." Jimmy responded with a distracted smile, leaning down to bite onto Trent's throat.  
"Can I leave marks?"  
"Fuck, babe..." Trent squirmed in his spot, offering his throat to Jimmy.  
"F-fine..."  
Jimmy released Trent's wrists to tug at the hem of his shirt, sitting up to admire the chest he'd revealed.  
"Man are you gorgeous..."  
"Same goes for you, babe." Trent purred. He bit his lip, considering.  
"Uh... I just wanna... I'm not being bottom. Just so you know."  
"I'm not being bottom, either." Jimmy stopped to grumble.  
"Well..." Trent sniffed to himself.  
"I think we hit a crossroad, Jim."  
The shorter teen pondered for a moment, climbing off of Trent's lap and settling between his legs, undoing the button of his pants.  
"We can split the bill." He tried to explain.  
"We don't need to actually fuck to enjoy ourselves, right?"  
"This is... Splitting the bill?" Trent worked at Jimmy's belt, taking it off and throwing it aside.  
"What a euphemism."  
"Wow, Trent, that's a big word." Jimmy playfully taunted.  
"I figure we can, like... give each other head. Problem solved, right?"  
"Sure, babe." Trent punched Jimmy playfully in the arm  
Jimmy grimaced and batted the hand away, leaning forward to kiss Trent again, pulling the blonde's pants down his legs.  
"Who goes first?" He asked into his companion's mouth.  
Trent pushed Jimmy back, falling into an awkward sort of silence as he eased Jimmy's pants down, groping the front of his underwear with tentative lips. This time, at least, Jimmy didn't argue, sitting up on his arms and flicking out a nervous tongue to wet his lips. He ran a hand through Trent's hair, watching as he lapped at the front of his underwear for a moment, pulling away the clingy fabric and taking the growing arousal into his mouth with a visible amount of hesitation. Jimmy grunted, his eyes falling closed against his will.  
"That's... just... Yeah..." He breathed.  
Trent grunted, taking him further into his mouth. Jimmy couldn't help the tug he gave Trent's hair, almost happy about the gag it caused, releasing him again with a sideways smirk.  
"You're not... t-too used to this, huh?"  
Trent pulled away, chuckling lightly.  
"I top." He muttered simply. Jimmy was baffled by the admission.  
"I give my bottoms more head than I get." He had always been a gracious lover, though. Jimmy shoved his hand into Trent's underwear and kissed from his jaw to his mouth.  
"Y-you're such a pushover, babe. That's why everybody takes advantage of 'ya." Trent grinned to himself, running a hand over Jimmy's face.  
"You're a cutie, though."  
"Thanks." Jimmy responded, crawling down again to take Trent into his mouth, swallowing and bobbing quickly, a hand working down to his own arousal. Trent swore, grabbing Jimmy's hoodie and pulling at it, muttering curses under his breath.  
The redhead was too focused on his task to continue undressing, pulling up again and shuffling forward. Awkwardly, he took both of their arousals into his hand, holding Trent by his hair.  
"I bet you'd be amazing to fuck..."  
"Y-you ain't fuckin' me. I ain't a bitch, Hopkins." Trent rasped, cursing softly.  
"Don't treat me like a bitch..."  
"What're you gonna do about it?" Jimmy responded, amused by the challenge in the other teen's voice.  
"Bitch..."  
"I-I bet... Y-you'd look pretty bein' fucked, too. Surprised you ain't let Gary mess around with you yet." Trent taunted, sitting up on his elbows and blowing a strand of hair from his face.  
"Gary's a switch." Jimmy admitted, too enthralled to realize his slip. Trent snorted, laughing into his wrist.  
"What's Smith like in the sack, huh?"  
"He's... bitchy." Jimmy huffed, pushing Trent onto his back and holding him there with a firm hand on his chest, thrusting into the hand around them both.  
"T-totally." Trent giggled to himself, again. He fell hard against the thin carpet, eyes slamming tightly shut as he rocked against the heat.  
Jimmy finished first, only a little bit ashamed that he had essentially lost the race, but Trent followed soon after with a moan that almost sounded pained. The redhead fell forward, onto Trent's sweat-clammy chest, managing to pull away and sit on his heels a moment later. He was tired.  
"Bedtime?" He nodded towards the bed, struggling to his feet and discarding the rest of his clothing.  
"Yeah..." The bully agreed, standing and immediately collapsing onto the bare, scratchy surface of the mattress. Jimmy wormed his way into Trent's arms, and they fell asleep to the sound of each other's breathing.


End file.
